Minecraft: Revenge
by silverwell
Summary: The Creepers return decades after a hero supposedly makes them extinct. Their destructive behavior isn't the only new thing that awakens in the world, a great black beast threatens to consume whatever may be left in the ashes of the Creeper's re-emergence.
1. Prelude: Darkness

Minecraft: Revenge  
Prelude

There was no moon that night. As a quiet village slept peacefully, a hushed hiss approached. A tall, lean, black-green figure slowly stepped from the mine, writhing and crouching, head shaking side to side. As it neared a lamp-post, glowstone set atop a pole, it stared up at the spectacular stone and hissed much louder. Red eyes narrowed under the light and the figure whirled around.  
As its hiss erupts into a high pitched screech, the figure ran in hysterics to the center of the village. The residents awoke in fright, all looking out their windows fearfully. An explosion rocked their homes and busted many windows that faced the village center. The figure was gone, the last note of its wild screech drowned by the blast.

Five villagers hastily garbed their iron armour and swords, careening to the source of the explosion. They gathered around a shallow crater, gaping in awe of the upturned stone path, disintegrated poles, fractured glowstones and exposed dirt. As a few gave each other confused glances, the mayor rushed to the scene, steel armoured and armed guard a step behind him.  
"What happened here?!" the mayor demanded.

Villagers began to slowly emerge onto the spectacle. A little girl raised her hand, squeaking for attention, "Mister Mayor. I saw!" Her mother picked her up as the mayor approached, his eyes wide and crazy for an answer. "Mister, it was tall and green and had four legs!"  
"A creeper?!" "What?!" "Why here?" "But they're extinct!" The villager's voices were afraid, their expressions grim. The Creeper, the Green Nightmare, supposedly went extinct decades ago, along with their last clutch of eggs. The legendary hero, Steve, saw to that.

* * *

The steel encased guard entered the office, closed the door, made a crisp salute, and asked, "Mr. Mayor, sir! What do we do, sir?" The firepit was a nice new addition. It gave the humble office a much warmer feel, though Mayor's glare had a very chilling edge to it since the other night. The guard's spine shivered as Mayor stared at him.  
"What. Do. We. Do..." Mayor had thought and considered, read several articles in the small collection of books they had, and thought more. "I want every article on the Creeper and the Green Nightmare we can find from other towns and from Mine City. Sam, send our fastest piggie riders!"  
"Sir, yessir!"

* * *

They came out of no where! The green menaces that brought so much destruction and despair so long ago, the world trembled beneath their innumerable sets of feet. The archers were better prepared for a small group of Endermen, but never thought they would ever deal with the Creepers again. And there seemed to be hundreds of them!  
Mine City, the great hub of all Minecraft, itself seemed to shake and tremble once again as the Creepers fell. Many of them exploded before an arrow could take them, adding to the trembling fear of the civillians. Their combine hissing made every pair of ears ring.

But as if that wasnt enough, a great, cold wind blew from the sky. This wind was far from normal, it blew and beat down at the city. Great sparks of brilliant lights ravaged and cracked several buildings, many collapsing upon unsuspecting and fearful civillians. Stranger still, it seemed to destroy more Creepers than the archers. Most of the sparks that was spewed turned most Creepers to dust.  
What ever the beast was that destroyed so much could not be seen to be shot at by the archers. The sky was too black, and when one archer thought he saw a pair of sinister eyes, they disapeared. Each disapearance was promptly followed by a loud whoosh and a forceful knock down by a gust of wind. About an hour before dawn came, the flying beast seemed to just cease. The wind, gusts, lights and the luminescent, wicked eyes were no more.

Everyone was on edge. None would willingly brave going outside the city limits, and once dawn scared away the remaining Creepers, the travelling caravans and merchants hesitated. Not for decades did they need to fear the wilderness, and as the snow listlessly fell, everyone realized the dawn marked a new era.  
An era that would mark the need for a new hero.

* * *

"Steve!" Ugh, that voice again. Why does it bother the poor young lad when he is trying to sleep?! "Steve!"  
"OK, I'm up!" With a groan, Steve shoved himself to sit, legs swinging over the edge. With a shake of his head, Steve's light brown hair waved away from his face, settling to the lazy, blunt spikes atop his head.

The moment Steve entered the kitchen, his mother hastilly shoved a heavy bundle in his arms. "Kiddo, get this load of pick axes to the miners. And do hurry! They're over due for new ones."  
"Can I get breakfast first?" His innocent expression was given a scold and a biscuit shoved half way into his mouth.

"You can eat what's left over on the way." Steve grumbled incoherently as his mother shoo'd him out the door. At least he has one mouthfull to abate a growling stomach, if just for a little while. At least he will have the pack piggie today.  
Biscuit gone and bundle readjusted on the pig, Steve shoved through the crowded streets. Since the Creeper attack last week, everybody was on edge. A few hapless souls cried in the streets about the end of the world at night.  
Nobody dared travel for a few days, not even the bravest caravan. The King had to finaly order them to continue the trade routes, or face the block. Almost half of the caravans needed a little more convincing to leave, being further threatened to be dragged to the inquisitors before being hanged or beheaded.

Steve was very glad he didnt have to go further than the mine a few miles away. With a glance to the burdened piggie, Steve trudged in. The mine was the pride of the city, boasting the depth that reached the center of the world. It is rumored the very heart of the planet was found here, and the hero from decades ago had used its power to drive the Creepers to their supposed extinction.  
But with no proof of the heart, and with the Creeper's return, the hero's tale was beginning to be shunned. If he still lived, or even had a grave, Steve did not doubt that he would not be very safe in public. His body was never recovered after the Creepers ceased, what truly hapened was a mystery.


	2. The Eye of the Creeper

**Author's Note: **In regards to the name of the band and the song. If you want to listen to it, it can be found on youtube or google. Search Minecraft Revenge. It's posted on youtube by Captainsparklez.

* * *

Minecraft: Revenge  
Book 1 Chapter 1

Tonight was the annual Festival, the last night the hero was seen and the Creepers disappeared. Steve never missed it, especially the band, Captain Sparklez and the Try Hard Ninjas.  
"So we back in the mine, got a pickax swinging from side to side! This task a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight night night, diamonds tonight!"  
They danced to the rock, "Hands up, you hear a sound turn around and look up! Total shock fills your body, oh no its you again I can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes!"  
As the song continued pounding through the speakers, the crowd cheered and screamed in unison, "'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again, 'Cause baby tonight, you grab your pick, shovel and bolt again, And run, run until it's done, done, until the sun comes up in the morn', 'Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal all our stuff again!"

Steve was exhilarated, waving his arms in the air with the crowd until the song was over. Captain Sparklez flourished the last couple beats and bowed with the rest of the Try Hard Ninjas. They filed backstage, waving thanks and cheers to their fans.  
Their song told the tale of the hero that vanquished the Creeper, a young miner that defied the odds when he was gravely wounded in the final, epic battle. He wore diamond armour, wielding a gleaming blue sword, and the battle was told as being grotesque. Blood of the Creepers and Mine City's fearless defenders mixed. Bodies littered the red pools.  
The last thing the few survivors saw was the hero getting trapped in the mine of the last Creeper eggs.

Since then, the festival took place on that day every year. Steve always came the year he was old enough. There was always Bonk-A-Creeper, Dunk the Creep, and plenty of vendors selling blue shirts and toy swords. Steve's favorite was the large blow-up he sometimes won by knocking another off a pedestal with a big padded pole.

* * *

"My King, sir!" Sam saluted. The king was a busy man, ever more so since the Creepers returned. Most mining halted because of the tremendous number of miners on strike, the city would not stand forever if the Creepers came again with their flying beast, and no soldier dared get closer to them than the range of his bow. Where did they come from and what was the flying beast!? "King! Sir!"  
King startled, "What?" He looked up from his throne, looking the most tired he has been for the last two weeks.

"Sir, I am the best my small village can offer. How can I best serve you and all of Minecraft?" Sam looked serious, helmet in the nook of his elbow.  
"Sir Sam, there are many fearless warriors in Mine City. Your village may need you than here." Sam tried to protest, but King cut him off, "I am sorry, but you will not be needed here." The warrior pursed his lips, bowed, turned on his heel and left. The one chance he could try to make something in the grand city, the door was slammed in his face!

* * *

"Steve, you in?" Greg, one of the younger miners, invited him on a tour of the mines. The less known tunnels, at least. It is a perfect time if a young and brave explorer didnt want any older folks dragging them out and yelling at how dangerous the mines were. The miners were on strike, nobody would know they were there.  
"Count me in!" With a high five, the two were off. Greg had the perfect tunnel in mind. One of the fewest that went deep underground, rumored to end the very spot the hero was last seen before it was abandoned and deemed too dangerous. Cave-ins were notorious before a miner invented an improved arch design to stablize the tunnels.

Down, down, down the shaft they went. At least the ropes were still in good shape. Steve peered down the shaft between two floorboards, the other elevator on the same set of ropes and pullies finally came into view. It took over ten minutes to get half way down, and as the elevators passed, Steve had a growing sensation of dread.  
But he just shook his head and waited. Nothing would go wrong.

The tunnel was pitch black and had a cold that seemed to bite at the bones. At least the torches lit the way. Greg took lead, holding his torch out to see before he stepped.  
They kept going for thirty minutes, growing increasingly impatient. There was nothing down here except one long, boring tunnel. Finally, a soff glow emerged ahead. Excited, the boys hurried.

The glow grew, and was very familiar. It was a glowstone piece set in a lamp, showing the way into a large room. Old, partly ruined tables lined one wall, many moldy books, more glowstone lamps, and a caved in entrance to another tunnel. But there was somebody here!  
Steve and Greg gave each other curious glances and approached the man in steel armour. He leaned over an old book that sat on a mostly repaired and shambly desk.  
He turned around and looked at the two in complete shock. "Boys! How did you get here?"

"The same way as you," Greg replied grumpily. Great, now they would be kicked out!  
"It is too dangerous for two young men," he continued. "You should leave."

Steve turned to Greg, "Well, not like there's anything interesting down here." Greg sighed. Steve is right, nothing down here but a bunch of ruined furnishings and some old man in steel.  
"Alright, lets go." But before they could turn to the tunnel they came, a hiss and a loud explosion erupted from the other side of the cave-in. The boom shook the room, rocks and dirt cascading from the ceiling. The debris from the cave-in crumbled, one more explosion rocked the room and a Creeper's head emerged from the rubble.

"Run!" the older man yelled. And they fled down the tunnel they came. The hissing followed and crept closer, seemingly much faster than possible. Steve looked over his shoulder and yelled, galvanized into a faster pace. Those horrible red eyes!  
They finally made it to the elevator as another explosion rocked the tunnel. The Creepers were almost upon them as they dove into the elevator and slammed into the lever that started the pullies. A few feet off the ground, a Creeper leaped at them. Steve locked a stare with the red eyes. Horrified, sad, angry and madening red glare that seemed to make Steve's heart stop for a split second.

The Creeper's upper half landed in the elevator, its other half flailing over the edge. The old man pushed it off with his boot as Steve fell back against the elevator wall. Greg crouched next to Steve as the Creeper flailed and screamed below their ride.  
And BOOM, the Creeper exploded, feeling far stronger than any before. The elevator trembled and stalled as the shaft shuddered. "Oh, no...!" the man gave the boys a horrified look, a large rock smashing into the floor near them. "Back into the tunnel!"

Not a moment too soon, the whole shaft seemed implode on itself. They coughed and sputtered, leaning against the tunnel walls. The torches were blown out by the blast of debris, but at least the old man had grabbed a lamp on the way out of the large room.  
"We-" the man sputtered, "should find another way out."  
"But there is no other," Greg protested.

"It wont hurt to try, and besides, I wont just sit -here- and die slowly." He made a good point. "The name is Sam, by the way."  
"I'm Steve, and that's Greg," Steve nodded. "And you have a good point." Greg looked grouchy about the unanimous decision, but had to agree with the reasoning. Their trek back to the room felt longer after the Creeper rush. Steve could not shake those red eyes from his memory. Their was... fear in them? Every time he thought he saw them in the dark, his heart skipped a beat. He did his best to hide the uneasiness, thankful Greg and Sam were too focused on finding a new exit.


	3. A Hermit and a King

Minecraft: Revenge  
Book One Chapter Two

Trapped in the darkness. No way out and likely to be buried alive. The tunnel was long and grueling, but at least they didnt come across any forks. Or so they had hoped. The tunnel split in two, both ways looking as bleak as the other. The glowshard lamp proved useless, the glow only lit a few steps ahead.  
"This is... hopeless." Greg heaved a sigh.  
Steve elbowed him, "Would you rather still be back at the elevator?" Greg shook his head immediately. Sam squinted down each path, trying to decide which way. One path could lead to an exit, the other could end in a deep pit. The threat and thought of more Creepers weighed heavily on Sam's mind between the paths.

"I just cant tell which way," Sam frowned. "But I have an idea." He plucked a strand of hair from his blonde head and held it close to the lamp. There was a draft, as he hoped, and it tugged the hair. Both boys were fascinated as the hair listlessly waved to the tunnel on the right. "We go this way."  
"How do you know by a draft?" Steve inquired.  
"Drafts lead the way out." Nobody wanted to argue otherwise, exhaustion was wearing them down.

Steve wanted to be watching the band perform their other songs, wondering if they were even still there. Nobody had a watch, and nobody could accurately tell if even the sun was still up.  
The tunnel dragged until they finally entered a room that closely resembled the first room a ways from the elevator. But this one seemed to have been used recently, the few desks were in haph-hazardly decent repair and propped up by stone blocks higher than an average person would have had them. Glowstone lamps illuminated old paintings on the walls, depicting scenes of Endermen and Creepers in epic battles, but one in particular caught Steve's attention.

"Look at this painting," Steve pointed to one that had the most action and stretched almost half the wall. The far left, one Creeper rose above a swarm of smaller green figures, posing in a face off to the other side. The far right depicted an enormous black dragon flying over an army of Endermen, maw agape in a roar as it's side faced the Creepers on the left.  
"That must be the hero in the middle," Sam pointed. A lone young man that looked no older than sixteen flourished a sword that pointed to the Creepers, body covered in bright blue armour. "And that giant Creeper must be the Green Nightmare."  
The Green Nightmare caused the most devastation in all Minecraft. It laid eggs by the hundreds. Many of its children would later cause catastrophic cave-ins, find ways to burrow beneath towns and small cities, and collapse them into the ground. It caused the world to tremble and almost every night bring nightmares from the shear amount of fear it instilled. Nobody knew where the Creeper-Children would devastate next.

Nobody realized they had been watched until it was an arms length away, towering above the trio like a big black blanket. "You should not be here..." The voice felt disembodied, and as the trio whirled around, Sam instinctively drawing his sword out. He lunged at the towering black figure, but the agile being easily dodged.  
"Have at me, Ender, I will give you a swift death!" The Enderman's form seemed to fade and dissipate in the low light of the lamps. If he meant harm, he would surely have lashed out by now, especially if he had the element of surprise.

"Humansss..." That voice again. Was it the Enderman? "Thisss room was not dug by human pickax. Who are you and why are you here?"  
"Tell us who you are, first!" Sam stood before the two younger, trying to keep track of the figure. "What is this painting and what do you mean not dug by humans!?" Sam waved his steel sword demandingly. All of Minecraft's non-natural tunnels were dug by the sweat, blood and pickax of humans. No other creature, except the suicidal blast of a Creeper, had the means to dig and tunnel.

There was a long hesitation, but the Enderman finally spoke, "I am a hermit, I choose to live here, far from my people. That painting depicts the epic battle long ago. And I carved this little hole not long after your people abandoned the tunnels because it is conveniently located directly under an air shaft that is still in use about a mile strait up."  
"From the shadows, you! I want to see you in the light." The Enderman was rather agitated with all the demands. He radiated loathing and frustration.

"Who are you, so that I may know who I pleasure company with," the Enderman hissed.  
"Fine! I am Sam, greatest warrior known through my village. These boys are Greg and Steve." He nodded his head to each. The Enderman was shocked. Steve? The name rang like a beat gong. "Out from the shadows!"

The figure slowly emerged, up and up, the trio craned their necks to see his face. He shrinked, at least enough so the trio didnt need to crane. "Sssteve..." Steve gulped as the Enderman Hermit continued, "You even look so much like him." Hermit stared at him, long and inquisitively.  
"I-I'm no hero, I'm not that Steve." He wasnt a warrior. Steve was as strong as the average 17-year old, he had no real talents and did what most guys did his age. Unless the family was part of the military or the king ordered new, young men for the military, most kids were part of the caravans, farms, blacksmiths, mines, or construction. Since Steve's father died shortly before his birth, he wouldnt be forced into the caravan business if he chose a career by eighteen, which was fast approaching.

"If you are not that Steve, then I think the world could be in grave danger." Sam eyed Hermit suspiciously, and Hermit continued, "I have made a few discoveries deep beneath even this room. The Creepers are returning, and so may be the Green Nightmare." Greg began to protest, but Hermit interrupted, "You cannot deny Creepers have returned after decades. They are the children of the Nightmare, and will keep coming in rising numbers."  
"The Nightmare is dead along with it's last clutch of disgusting, sickly eggs." Sam couldnt believe what he was hearing. Greg and Steve exchange disbelieved looks.

"You must find the Heart of Minecraft, Steve, and destroy the Nightmare once and for all."  
"I'm not a warrior."  
"Nor was he," Hermit nodded his head to the long painting behind the trio. "After a cave-in blocked him from all escapes to the surface," Hermit paused, "He was given an honorable Enderman burial, one reserved for our greatest heroes. The Heart was buried with him, and I can show you the way."

* * *

"I dont believe any of this..." Sam sighed as they trudged on ever more dark tunnels. Not like there were any other ways to go. The tunnels have been unusually straitforward. At least they wouldnt have to play rock-paper-sizzors or flip a coin to decide on which way they would go.  
"Well, at least that Hermit didnt kill us on sight." Greg groaned back. That could not be denied. Endermen and humans have had little more than very hostile relations. Humans were seen as intruders when a very old pact was violated and humans began to mine deeper into the mountains. The Endermen saw this as an invasion into their deep dwellings and retaliated. When many of the tunnels collapsed, many miners died and the blame went to the Endermen, even though no proof could be obtained from the cause of collapse. There has never been peace since.

The tunnel ended with a dirt wall. The trio stared in unified disbelief, jaws dropped and eyes wide. The lamp showed nothing immediately eye catching, it was a dead end made of compacted earth and stone. Soon, Sam roared in frustration and slammed their lamp against the wall, shouting a few obseneties as the shattered remains fell and went dark. It took him a moment to realize what Greg and Steve suddenly stared at.  
A glow from the impact of the lamp. In a frenzy, they dug at it with their hands. They dug a hole large enough for them to file through, and when they emerged, they all gawked. Their hands bleed some from digging, but towering before them was a monument made of pure diamond.

The trio circled around it to see the front. It was a statue of a human, flourishing a sword in his left hand and a smooth fist-sized stone held at his chest in his right. Around the base laid many tributes of precious stones, dried mushrooms, roots, and various delicacies beyond the trio's knowledge.  
"Must be the hero," Greg said rhetorically.

"No doubt we are deep in Ender teritory," Sam frowned. "I dont like this at all."  
"Maybe I can pass for some Steve incarnate and get us out?" Steve's idea was outrageous, but if Hermit said he looked a lot like the hero, maybe it would work. "Though, as long as we're here, I'd wager that 'Heart' could make us a lot of money when we get back."

"You have a point," Sam agreed. "It could hold power, too."  
"Let's get started," Greg said impatiently. They split up in the room, which thankfully wasnt too big. Tall enough to house a fifteen foot high statue. The walls were about twenty-five feet long, glittering with patterns of various figures made of gems. A glowstone at each corner of the statue were carved into Endermen figures, gently illuminating the room.

The trio searched for any signs of a grave, but found no clues. Nothing to give away where a body might be buried. "Well, lets try the next room," Sam pointed to a heavy set of lapis lazuli doors. Standing at the doors, they were very ornamental, veins of red arched and swirled as if through an ocean spray.  
"They must love this guy," Greg chuckled. The trio heaved and shoved the doors, but made no progress. They kept trying the doors until they were all too tired from the exertion. Finaly, they sat down to rest, backs leaning against the door.

Steve wiped sweat from his forehead, "I'm starving..." He stared at the various delicacies scattered around the statue, "What do you suppose those dishes are made of?"  
"Hard to say," Sam sighed. "There's a book in Mine City's library about some of the things Enders grow underground for food. Mushrooms, mostly."  
"If they just grow mushrooms, the food should be just fine," Greg rose to his knees.  
Sam grabbed Greg's forearm, "Some mushrooms are poisonous to us. You'd be dead in a minute, and I wouldnt know which ones are ok."

Greg flopped back down, but as his back touched the door, it opened. The trio fell backwards as their support was suddenly gone, and they stared up at a group of five Endermen, each holding various dishes or gems. Everyone was caught off guard, surprised with the other group's abrupt appearance, Endermen more so.  
"Humans!" "How in the Nether?" "We are too deep underground, arent we?" Sam was the first to his feet, sword drawn. Steve was quickly back to his feet, grabbing Sam's arm. Greg slowly rose, hesitating. "It means us harm!"

"Quiet!" One Enderman yelled. "That one looks like Steve." The Endermen murmured quietly.  
"Uh, yes!" Steve stammered nervously, "I am his incarnate." All the Endermen stared at him in a long silence, then all laughed.

"You dont look that much like him," said the Enderman that seemed to be leading the group. "But how did you get here?"  
Sam sheathed his weapon with a few more insistent arm squeezes as Steve spoke, "An Enderman hermit told us." He must have said it in a funny way because the Endermen chortled amongst themselves.

"That crazy old one still obsessed with the hero of old? Ha! But I must say you're coming here now is no coincidence. The Creepers have returned."  
"We noticed," Greg retorted.  
"You must also be quite hungry. It's a very long way from the surface."

* * *

The dinning room was very long, stretching for what felt like almost fifteen minutes. And it was packed with Endermen. It must have held the entire Ender population, at least the residence under a couple of mountains. The Endermen were noisey with chatter and jovial conversations as they were served various dishes that made the trio's mouth water. They needed booster seats, the tables and chairs were sized for beings almost three times their height.  
Almost every dish was mushroom based. Red and white dotted mushrooms, grey-brown mushrooms, green ones and bioluminescent ones. Few dishes were not poisonous to the human visitors, Sam was given a sauteed mushroom and onion dish with a creamy jelly like sauce. Steve was given a steak made of maroon mushrooms sprinkled with a spore based spices. Greg had a soup with an earthly scent and bioluminescent mushrooms that made the cloudy liquid glow.

"You guys eat anything other than mushrooms?" Steve asked.  
After a group of boisterious laughing, one Enderman explained, "Yes, but most everything cant grow without sunlight, so we just make do with what we can grow." Another chimed in, "We do have a species of cow that we get milk and meat from, too." Steve thought back during the trip through the Endermen's world to the dinning hall. Many were there, the majority of the Endermen were on their way to the same place. Others tended to the soil, laboring away. A few led cattle to tunnels that Steve did not know where went.

"The mountains are huge," Sam spoke. "There must be much more space than what we saw coming here."  
The first Enderman nodded and spoke again, "Yes, this place is quite small compared to the kingdom as a whole. Most that reside here are for the King's disposal. Cooks and grounds keepers mostly, but more recently, many ocilots." When the Enderman was given an inquisitive look, he continued, "Ocilots seem to be the only creature that Creepers genuinly fear. Why, though, remains a mystery."

The grand, gem studed obsidian doors creaked and moaned as they opened. Silence almost immediately seized the room as a tall, husky figure entered, escorted by four Endermen each with a sword and shield. Three ocilots hissed and yowled as they sniffed the air, trailing the company.  
"Hail, King!" The room erupted in the greeting. When the King beat his mug on the table at his big empty chair like a hammer, silence came as quickly as the shouts erupted.

"My people," King spoke loudly, "I hear we have guests from the surface." He stared at the trio briefly, eyes then lingered on Steve for a moment. "One of our guests is... The Hero of the Endermen."  
Everyone murmured, hushed and whispered to their neighboring seats. All eyes were suddenly on Steve as the King continued, "The Hero that will end the Green Nightmare once and for all..."


	4. From Darkness, Into Night

Minecraft: Revenge  
Book One Chapter Three

The feast was eventually over. It lasted for hours after the King entered. Sam was asleep in his chair, his steel armour was tugged off shortly after they began eating and it had disapeared with one of the servants. The trio's bellies were bulging as Greg and Steve leaned back in their chairs. The King watched them talk about the surface world, their dreams and hopes, as the long table soon emptied except for just them.  
"I just dont know what I wanna do for the rest of my life," Steve sighed. Greg was in a construction family, and loved building with a passion. Though having dabbled in most of Mine City's family careers, Steve could not decide. Caravans travelled a lot, and even with the thrill of going to new places was fascinating, he did not want to be forced away from his mother. They're all that's left of their family.

King Ender finally spoke, "Steve, I have a proposal... Since the return of the Creepers, my people have been fighting a losing battle, ever more so when we have tunnels collapsing and cutting off supplies. The surface world would be very useful for us to traverse our supplies to cut off settlements, without the fear of human interferance. We are at war with Creepers, trying to keep them contained. We are slowly failing."  
"You want me to ask my king to allow Enders to travel freely and join the war against Creepers? Nobody will listen. He wont listen, even if I could get enough of his time."

King Ender sighed heavily, the rubies and sapphires on his obsidan crown made him look like he had many extra eyes. "Then, maybe he will listen if you show him the Heart of Minecraft."  
Steve and Greg gawked as King Ender placed a stone on the table. It was not just a stone or gem or metal. It was... supernatural. It was the size of a fist, glowed softly all the colors of gems, and made of no material Steve or Greg knew. "With the Heart, your King -will- listen."

Steve leaned over the table, staring at the stone. "It is... far more beautiful than I could have imagined. If he is not convinced by this stone, what then?"  
"Then we are all doomed."

* * *

They were given warm beds to sleep, but the first thing when they awoke, they would be taken back to the surface. The journey back felt longer than their adventure to get there. It was mostly one long tunnel with fewer and fewer rooms the higher they went. King Ender explained that it was an emergency exit, and the trio would be blindfolded before they got too close to the surface.  
The blindfolds eventually covered the trio's eyes. King Ender told them that they would have visitors in a few nights to hear what King Minecraft would say as they exited the tunnel. It was cool, and the absence of the sun's warm kiss implied it was night. Mine City was in view once their eyes were uncovered, and the Endermen simply vanished into the dark night. Steve believed they could have vanished just as effortlessly under a bright, full moon.

The guards gave them strange looks as one of them stopped the trio. "Halt. Who travels this late at night and why?"  
"Sir," Sam faked a smile, "We are just back from questioning a village about the recent Creeper attacks. We are tired, for we had no piggies to ride, and wish to inform the King first thing in the morning."  
They were given a good look over by the guards, Steve trying not to hold his breath. The moment dragged on and Sam finally spoke impatiently, "Are we not to enter or what?"

"Very well, sirs." Finally, the gate raised for them. Once out of earshot, Sam agreed to meet Steve in the morning, and they would try telling the King. Greg said he was going to be in too much trouble to go anywhere for a while, groaning about his parent's strict rules.  
Steve was very happy when he landed in his own bed. How long were they gone? Last night and all of the next day? Having just gotten up just several hours before, Steve was still too wound up to relax enough for sleep. With all that just happened didnt help in relaxing, either. And King Ender called him the 'Hero of the Endermen'. Steve wasnt a hero, he was just a kid that helped his mother barely get by.

The Heart shined brightly while Steve held it up as he lay in bed. It felt warm in his hand, comforting and gentle. He gazed at the surface, captivated by the brilliant colors that sparkled and danced. It looked like a smooth marble, but certainely couldnt be made of the same material.  
Bored and unable to sleep, Steve tucked the Heart into his pants pocket and sat up. It was suddenly almost pitch black, his eyes needing a few moments to adjust to the dim glow from the lamp posts outside. Steve stood up and decided to go for a walk.

The air was still cool and crisp, streets still deathly quiet with the occasional scurry of a stray or pet. Steve wandered for several minutes before he looked up and noticed dawn was approaching. Several "Hyah!" shouts stole his attention to a martial arts dojo, and Steve gasped as he saw his favorite band inside. They were in formation with a few others, punching in unison. The dojo crest hung on the wall above them, a diamond sword and a pickax crossed below a shiney marble that reflected a rainbow of colors.  
But it was odd that they were here so early in the morning. Curious, Steve entered, just as the instructor yelled a new order, "Fall in for one-on-one!" All the students lined up in a circle around their master. "Sparklez and Rando! Hyup!"

Captain Sparklez and one of the Try Hard Ninjas leapt into the ring, snapped their uniforms and bowed. The master raised a hand and yelled "Begin!" as he jerked his hand down. The two immediately went into their fighting positions.  
Sparklez made the first swing, fast and sharp to Rando's shoulder. Steve had a feeling it was meant to be blocked, Sparklez immediately swinging his other fist as Rando took a more defensive style. Once Rando found an opening, he took it and kicked, quick and precise. It was blocked, and the two kept at it for several more minutes until Sparklez finaly found Rando's chest with a heavy punch.

Rando took a few steps back, both combatants breathing heavily as Rando rubbed his chest. They smiled at each other, and flew at the other in a renewed frenzy of punching and kicking. Steve just gawked as their flurries of fists and feet were almost blurred.  
The skirmish was heating up, and finally, their fists met between them, arms straining against their fists. Slowly, they took a step back and bowed. For the brief moment he was bowing, Sparklez turned his head to stare strait at Steve. This was the first time Steve saw him without his trade mark sunglasses, and his eyes were... different. Most of the Ninja's eyes were different. They all wore masks, so nobody saw their real faces when they performed.

Their master noted Sparklez's averted attention and followed the gaze. Suddenly, everyone stared. Their gazes were curious and eerie gazes. Goosebumps rippled over Steve's arms, legs and back of his neck.  
The dojo master approached Steve, the students returning to their rows. "Young lad, we dont get many visitors this time of the day," the master smiled.

"I heard the yelling and thought to admire your class," Steve returned the smile nervously.  
"Would you like to join us?" Steve's heart leapt in his chest and he grinned.  
"I would love to," Steve stammered, "But I'm not that good."

"It's no problem, lad, just take your shoes and socks off and bow when you get on the mat." Steve hustled obediently and filled in a vacant spot behind Rando.  
They began with a basic punch. As the students yelled with each thrust of their fists, the master paced before the students, "The world is full of enemies. They have no fear, they have no mercy. When they strike, do not show fear, do not show mercy until they are fully on the ground. They will not spare either for you, but in their defeat, hope they will learn. In their defeat, show them the fear of their victims, show them the mercy of humble defeat." They started on roundhouse kicks. "There is no fear. Only the mercy of a humble defeat."

The Heart in Steve's pocket was pushed out after a few practice kicks. "Do not start a fight unless you fully accept the consequ-" The master stopped and stared with wide eyes, "The... Heart?" Everyone turned to stare, awe struck.  
Steve quickly scooped it up and shoved the shining stone back in his pocket, stammering, "I think I've had enough practice for one day." He backed up to where he left his shoes and socks and picked them up.

Steve was ready to bolt out the door when Sparklez said, "Wait! How did you...?" Steve hesitated, free hand covering the occupied pocket.  
"It's from deep beneath the ground," Steve stated bluntly.

"Yes, we do know that," Dojo Master bluntly replied. "But how did you come to have our people's most precious possession?"  
Steve didn't know how to explain, "But you are all humans, I didnt get this from humans." Most of the students, including Sparklez, glanced out the window. The sun was up enough to fully light the sky now. Dojo Master stepped to the windows and lowered a gate. No light got through as he flipped a switch, dimmed lights turned on.

All but a few stretched. They stood almost to the ceiling, and one by one, took off masks and wigs that covered their entire heads. They were Endermen. The few that remained were not, and didn't seem surprised at all. Sparklez was the first to kneel, the rest following suite, and spoke, "Our King trusted you with that stone, and we will trust you also."  
"Just who are you?" Steve gasped.  
"We..." Sparklez grinned, "we are Captain Sparklez and the Try Hard Ninjas. We were disguised as a band in hopes to learn more of the humans and re-establish a peace treaty."

"Why hide all these years?"  
"We would likely have been killed, at best," Dojo Master shook his head and sighed, "Or used for experiments in your King's dungeons. Humans can be far too curious for their own good."  
"Better to lay in wait for the right moment," Sparklez nodded.

* * *

The attack was sudden. Creepers swarmed outside, seemingly by the thousands. Steve and Sparklez had been on the way to Steve's home, Steve wanted to let his mom know he was well and safe. But outside the city walls, explosions boomed like canons.  
"I wish we had ocelots," Sparklez grimmaced. He was in disguise. Otherwise, he would be dragged off the streets by the guards before he walked a block. An Enderman's skin is extraordinarily sensitive to sunlight, anyways. Without protection, an Enderman would be literally fried on the outside.

"The hero that vanquished the Creepers before, how did he use the Heart? He did, right?" Steve held the Heart in his pocket, not yet daring to pull it out yet.  
"Nobody knows, at least from what I've been told," Sparklez cringed as more explosions echoed through the streets. "We should find cover, now!" When Steve began to protest to retrieve his mother, Sparklez grabbed his arm and half dragged him through the streets in a hurried dash. The Enderman was far stronger than Steve, no matter how hard he struggled against Sparklez. "We should save the city, not just her," Sparklez yelled as they hurtled through the streets.

The archers were better prepared, if just minutely. The arrows struck more truely in the daylight, taking out Creepers before they detonated themselves. For every Creeper that was shot or exploded, two would arise from the mines. How so many managed to surround the city was beyond anyone, unless they had been laying in wait for the moment to strike.  
They were back at the dojo, Sparklez barreling through the door with Steve in tow. "Master! We're under attack!"  
"I know, hurry!"

* * *

Sam's eyes bulged in their sockets when the first explosions rumbled the dirt path beneath his feet. He was on his way to Steve's house to make sure the kid didnt dilly-dally before going to the King. The street and houses ahead of him collapsed upon themselves, many screams of horror echoed in Sam's head. For a long moment, Sam's heart thumped in his chest and his head ached at the thought of Steve and his mother being burried in their own home.  
The collapse didnt look like it went very far, maybe half a dozen houses on each side. Steve's house was much further, so at least him, his mother and the Heart were still safe.

"Sam!" Greg caught up with the aging warrior. "Steve isnt at home, I ju-" Greg's gaze went to the demolished houses and gasped, "Holy Shroom-Cows."  
"Kid! Since we cant find Steve at this time, I think we should see the King. Tell him we need the Endermen to help us fight."  
Greg gulped. It was a plan, and a sound one. Hopefully the King may be willing to at least ask for alliance from their otherwise hostile and underworldly neighbours.

* * *

The most recent explosion was way too close, and came from the direction of Steve's house and unsuspecting mother. "Mom!" Steve yelled, turning to the door.  
Sparklez grabbed his arm firmly, "Steve! You will save far more than just your mother if we get to your King sooner."  
"She's not 'just' my mother!" Steve and Sparklez stared at each other, Rando, the Dojo Master and the students almost thought they would have to break up a fight.

Sparklez hesitated, "Then we hurry." He ran with Steve near effortlessly as they hurtled to Steve's home without another word to the confounded master and students. Sparklez's master yelled for his return, but the student did not faulter.  
Steve burst through the door to his home, yelling, "Mom! Mom!" Nobody was there. Steve panted heavily, returning to the front room and collapsed on the couch. He searched everywhere, but there was neither hide nor hair of her. "Where-!?" It is unlike her to leave without leaving a note behind.

"She isnt here, we must get to your King," Sparklez frowned. Once outside, though, Steve sighed at the rubble that started a few houses down. The street was impassable, resembling a miniature canyon. Between the houses was a shear ten foot drop surounded by rubble.  
"How can we-," Steve suddenly stopped talking and looked down at his pocket. The Heart buzzed softly and vibrated. Taking it out, Steve held the Heart in his palm, it sparkled, then several bolts of lightning lashed out at the mini canyon in front of them. The earth shimmered and the dirt road rebuilt itself. The street was quickly repaired, but the houses remained rubble.

"Why just the road?" Steve stared in wonder.  
"The road is made of dirt and soil. The houses are human made and not entirely of natural materials."  
"So the Heart has the power to repair natural materials? Could it fix the entire planet?"  
"I dont know for sure, but it would seem so. We should hurry," Sparklez hurried ahead, Steve barely able to keep up.

Another explosion rocked the earth beneath them. Steve was thrown to the ground hard, Sparklez collapsed to his knees. Hissing alerted them to nearby Creepers. How did they get into the city?!  
"Sparklez!" Steve yelled as three Creepers emerged from a newly made hole by a ruined house. The Enderman narrowed his eyes at the green monsters and leapt at them. With a war cry, Sparklez was a flurry of punches and kicks as Creepers screeched and died. Steve's jaw dropped as Sparklez seemed to just fly effortlessly around them, striking precisely and hard. He knew exactly where to strike.

"Amazing," Steve gasped. Creepers kept coming, they quickly began to pour out of the hole. Steve hastily thrust the Heart towards the hole, hoping it would do its magic on the rent earth, "Heart, seal that hole!" The Heart was already at work, the same lightning crackling and the hole sealed. Creepers exploded under the new seal, but it didnt reopen.  
Sparklez yelped as the one remaining Creeper bit his arm. With a well aimed chop, the Creeper relaxed and fell to the ground dead.  
"Whew, that was intense," Sparklez sighed. Dark red, almost black, blood seeped out of the wound, sizzling and turning rancid merely seconds after being exposed to the sun. "Bring that Heart here, kiddo!" Steve obliged, holding the Heart to the wound. Nothing happened as Sparklez breathed heavier and faster, "I must... need a bandage!"

Steve quickly tore the sleeve off his tee-shirt and slipped it over the wound. It wasnt quite big enough, so his other sleeve was added. "You gonna be okay?"  
Sparklez shook his head, slowly relaxing, "Just give me a moment. Even a few minutes under direct sunlight can kill us."  
Sparklez was much slower on the trip to the human's King. He struggled to jog, and constantly paranoid the makeshift bandage would loosen.


End file.
